Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F - Thank God It's Friday), en español'' Noche del Viernes Pasado (Gracias A Dios Es Viernes), es una canción presentada en el episodio Pot O' Gold, cantada por Blaine. La versión original pertenece a Katy Perry. Esta canción está incluída en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7. Contexto de la Canción Luego del estrés por la preparación del musical escolar y el arduo trabajo de la semana, Blaine se dirije al resto de sus compañeros de New Directions en la sala de música y comienza a cantar esta canción con el objetivo de que todos puedan distraerse y olvidarse por un momento de sus preocupaciones. El resto de los chicos y chicas del coro se le unen a cantar y baila de fondo excepto Santana. Letra 'Blaine:' There's a stranger in my bed, ''(Artie: In my bed) There's a pounding in my head (Artie: In my head) Glitter all over the room (Artie: Over the room) Pink flamingos in the pool (Artie: In the pool) I smell like a minibar (Artie: Minibar) DJ's passed out in the yard (Artie: In the yard) Barbie's on the barbeque (Artie: Barbeque) There's a hickie or a bruise (Artie: Or a bruise) Blaine y Artie: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn Blaine con New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again (New Directions: Do it all again) This Friday night Do it all again Blaine: Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor With my favorite party dress Warrants out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail Blaine y Artie: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn Blaine con New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again (New Directions: Do it all again) This Friday night Do it all again New Directions: T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Blaine con New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Curiosidades *En el vídeo original de Katy Perry aparecen Darren Criss y Kevin McHale quienes interpretan a Blaine y a Artie. *En el video original: Darren Criss = Aaron Christopherson - Kevin McHale = Everett McDonald